fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bureau of Magical Development (Leviadragon666)
The Bureau of Magical Development is a Magical institution located in the Land of Isvan. It served as a magical research laboratory where Ultear Milkovich was brought by her mother Ur, in hopes of saving her life, and Willy Falconer was brought there for the same reasons. The Bureau was led by Brain, who still had it under his control after the seeming creation of Oración Seis. Localization The Bureau was located in a rocky and dry plain, with no other buildings or signs of civilization in the immediate area; however, while not visible during the day, the night reveals the presence of a built-up area in the distance, this possessing many high, slender structures with lit windows. Other than that, some average-sized mountains are shown to sit quite away from the structure, slender rock formations here and there extend upwards from the ground, and, during the seemingly perpetually sunny days, the blowing wind raises clouds of dust which cross the place. Exterior Design The Bureau took on an otherwordly, mechanical appearance: it was an extremely high building, seemingly composed of metal, whose shape was highly reminiscent of a crescent moon, leaning on the ground with one edge, with a series of massive, dark cable-like structures linking its lower curved part to the ground and holding it in place. At the building's base and scattered here and there throughout its mass were red parts protruding outwards in several directions, while the rest of the structure was metallic in color, with many more, slender parts jutting outwards throughout its perimeter, these having been reminiscent of antennas or pipes. Interior Design The Bureau appeared to have space-age corridors with walls curving outwards, making the corridors themselves look larger and granting them a certain reminiscence to galleries, and inclined ceilings. The azure walls and ceilings were crossed at regular intervals by greenish black frames which, on the former ones, also bore round, flat lamps in the middle part of the walls. The mildly thin section acting as the floor was black and covered in a series of greenish spots of various sizes, and on some parts of the walls are elongated, curved doors with arched edges, closed by a greenish substance, which could be temporarily opened, with a hole creating in its center and then extending to reveal the entire opening, in order for people to access the rooms behind them. The rooms where Willy and Ultear stayed in had a slightly different color scheme from the corridor giving access to it, with its black floor having been covered in red spots. The walls, while retaining a color similar to the corridor's ones, were shown to be straight, with the one overlooking the outside world being flanked by a window which is placed on the outer section of the ceiling. This lit up the white, short platform which housed the room's bed; a bed which, being designed for a child, had a large, cartoonish snake, yellowish and blue in color, as well as covered in elongated brown and white spots, acting as the headboard. Bright colors were visible on other parts of the bed, as well as one the room's walls, adorned by a series of colored geometrical forms in reliefs. To the right side of the room from the entrance, what looked like several large, childlike toys were visible, and some puff-like objects, reminiscent of oversized flocks, were scattered against the walls. The two were often to be restrained in an otherwordly room, to be subjected to tests to increase their Magic Powers. This took the form of a very large, round and very deep pit, with carved, light walls, crossed by a series of web-like wires used to tie them up and suspend them over the chasm. The barely visible ceiling seemed to be full of round holes, with light coming out from them. Hanging above the chasm and overlooking it was a very large mechanical structure which, matching the moon-theme of the building itself, took the form of a stylized crimson sun joined with a silver crescent moon, covering the former's left part. Both stars bore wicked-looking faces, with a large eye, possessing a greenish stylized star as pupil, present on each of them, and a sneering mouth being shared between them. The sun's wavy rays, composed of green metal, jutted outwards from the two sneering stars' sides, alternated with mechanical protrusions. The lightning up of the star-shaped eyes of the sun and the moon sent purple shockwaves along the wires restraining them starting the process which increased their Magic Powers, at the same time causing them excruciating pain. Notable Events The Bureau was described by one of its employees as a "facility that invents a range of new Magic", and was placed under Brain's control. The Bureau seemed to extensively work to develop ways of increasing Magic Power, employing humans as test subjects, and having no qualms about inflicting pain upon them to achieve their goals. Ultear Milkovich was brought there by her mother Ur in hopes of reducing her overly great Magic Power, which was harming her body, and Willy Falconer was brought for the same reason, so he could return to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. However, instead of curing the two, the Bureau's personnel experimented on them in order to further increase their Magic Power, at the same time telling Ur that her child had died, in order for her not to be an hindrance to whatever their plans might have been. At the same time Willy found out that the doctor who was taking care of him who he calls Silver Beard, was the one responsible for taking him and putting him here which enrages him. Eventually after a few more days of testing, Silver Beard puts Willy to sleep and places a spell on him, so Brain can control him utilizing his abilities. Then one day, Ultear manages to escape, so Silver Beard and Brain decide to send Willy to retrieve her as a field test. Willy who is under Brain's control goes after Ultear to bring her back and soon finds her, but after returning home and becoming convinced that her mother had abandoned her in favor of her pupils Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster, Ultear willingly chooses to come back to the Bureau with Willy, in order to gain more and more Magic Power so one day she can take revenge on Ur. Once the Bureau stopped being of use to him, Brain, already the leader of Oración Seis back then, had it destroyed by overloading Ultear of Magic Power, with the girl seemingly being the only survivor aside from him and Willy who he had made his personal bodyguard and a member of the Oración Seis. Category:Location Category:Story Locations Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Leviadragon666